


Goodbye, but not forever

by SonicGavel



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Colbert Report Stephen's still immortal and Jon follows him to the cabin, Doctor Who reference, M/M, Tearful Goodbye, Yes I'm using Doomsday in a Stewbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Colbert Report Stephen finds a new home and Jon finds him. They say goodbye tearfully and Jon's heart breaks until the real Stephen comes thanks to Colbert Report Stephen's new powers.





	Goodbye, but not forever

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this when I started writing TVPTBFG. I hope you enjoy.

Stephen had been dropped off at a wooded forest. He built a cabin and a fallout shelter where he was preparing to become the last man on Earth. He couldn't really do anything else, he was immortal now. He also started making jerky and purifying and canning his own urine. He had a nice life and was not gonna be able to keep it when the end times come, but it didn't mean he didn't miss one man he left behind. He sighed softly while looking at a picture of Jon and stroked it. "I never should've killed Death, then I'd be with you." He suddenly heard Jon's voice screaming his name desperately and went out to the cabin to see him.

"STEPHEN!" Jon screamed tiredly when he reached the top of the cliff where the wooded cabin was. "Stephen. You left me." Jon whined when Stephen helped him up.

"I had to, Jon. I'm immortal now. I killed Death and his powers were passed onto me. I'm immortal." Stephen explained. "That means I have to go off on my own and live on jerky and my own canned urine." Stephen sighed. "And I have to do it alone."

"What do you mean you have to do it alone?" Jon asked. "You've got me. I can't go back, I can't live without you."

"Yeah, but what happens when you die? I can't live without you, Jon. I haven't been able to since I came to fruition in 2005. You are the one person I cared about next to Papa bear." He paused to deal with his emotions. "But I'm immortal. You're not. Life's short, Jon." Stephen started tearing up and Jon tried to touch him.

"NO!" Stephen pulled away. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WILL NEVER DIE! YOU WILL! I can't handle the day I have to bury you, Jon." Stephen turned to face something else.

"Stephen, I need you as much as you need me. You're the only real man and person I've ever felt inside me. The lovemaking was nothing I'd ever felt before and you make me stronger." Jon whimpered.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jon. You have to leave. Leave and never come back. I don't wanna watch you die." Stephen then kissed Jon and whispered a goodbye to him, then suddenly, the cabin and the man who built it was suddenly gone. He had blanketed it from Jon's sight somehow. Collapsing onto his knees, he started crying harder than he had ever before. Harder than when his parents divorced, harder than his first break-up, harder than his decision to leave The Daily Show. Jon couldn't stop crying. Stephen watched and decided to leave his lover with a parting gift before disappearing completely from Jon.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jon had realized he cried himself to sleep when he woke up to a fire and a tent. Jon didn't want to see anyone as he was feeling vulnerable enough after being Twilight: New Mooned by his Edward. He turned to face the cliff when someone who sounded familiar to him started talking to him.

"Ah, you're awake." The man who sounded like Stephen said. "Sorry I only have fish. I promised I'd never eat anything with a hoof after I went vegan for seven months." The man offered him a cod.

"Sorry, I'm a vegetarian. Ethical reasons." Jon said, voice still raspy.

"I also have Asparagus I can roast on the fire then." The man who sounded like Stephen said. "Would you like some?"

"I'm not really in the mood. I just lost someone I didn't want to lose and-" Jon stopped when he inadvertently looked to see the man also looked like Stephen.

"I'm sorry about your friend. Were you two close?" The man asked.

"Very." Jon said as the man offered him a seat near the fire, next to him.

"Jon Stewart." Jon introduced himself.

"Stephen Colbert. Enchante." Stephen reached to shake Jon's hand, but Jon pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. "Please tell me you're really real." Jon said between kisses as he held him close. Stephen hummed into the kiss and broke off after a while.

"Damn, you kiss better than Paul Dinello." Stephen said as he began to straddle Jon. "Would you like to stay the night with me? We wouldn't be able to get back 'til dawn."

"Yeah." Jon said as the two of them gathered up into Stephen's tent. Meanwhile, Stephen watched on as he disappeared completely.

"Goodbye, my love. Have a good life." He said as he completely dematerialized.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it spooky that I use Doctor Who to write a Stewbert fic featuring a fictional Stephen saying goodbye to Jon a la Ten and Rose at the end of "Doomsday" upon realizing that Doctor Who came back when Stephen started the Report? Oh well, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
